


Dawning before Darkness

by NetRaptor



Series: Destiny and Destiny 2 stories [37]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cosmodrome, Found Family, Gen, Loneliness, The Dawning (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetRaptor/pseuds/NetRaptor
Summary: While waiting for orders sending them to Europa, Jayesh and his team are sent to assist a fireteam in the Cosmodrome. But when the fireteam is unexpectedly slaughtered, Jayesh and his team find themselves working with Shaw Han, a Guardian who bears an uncanny resemblance to Jayesh. With the Dawning approaching and the Guardians separated from their families, can they find it in them to celebrate, anyway?
Series: Destiny and Destiny 2 stories [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1072209
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"I met your brother the other day," said Nell.

"What?" said Jayesh, startled. He actually looked up from his tablet, where he was reading endless speculation about the fate of two missing planets and two moons.

Nell leaned back in her chair and tucked her short black hair behind one ear. "Your brother. Could be your twin. Met him down in the City, said he was headed to the Cosmodrome. I did a double take, thought you'd changed disciplines to Hunter."

"I don't have a brother," said the warlock, pronouncing each word clearly. "I hope you didn't embarrass the guy."

"I can be discreet when I want to be," Nell said. She gestured and summoned her Ghost. "I took a selfie with him."

Jayesh covered his face with one hand. "Nell …"

"Oh come on," Nell said, grinning. "It was a speakeasy for Hunters. I bought him a drink and took a picture. No big deal. Hadrian, show him the snap."

The Ghost displayed a holographic image of Nell with her arm around a man who certainly resembled Jayesh. Jayesh looked closer. Brown skin, black hair that had been combed into spikes, Indian features. It was like looking into a mirror--an alternate universe mirror where he had been a Hunter.

"What do you think?" Nell said, watching him. "You had a brother, right? What're the odds that the Traveler chose both of you?"

Jayesh sat back in his own chair and sipped his tea. The newly-repaired Traveler was a vast silhouette in the sky above the City, the sun setting behind it. Their fireteam was supposed to meet for dinner to discuss visiting Europa, but only Nell and Jayesh had arrived so far.

"I don't know," Jayesh said at last. "Those are awfully long odds. I did have a brother. My only memories from my old life are my brother shoving me off a cliff in some kind of ritual execution."

"Is this him?" Nell asked, leaning forward in excitement.

Jayesh shook his head. "I don't remember him that clearly. I doubt it. He might just be the same nationality as me. That's not surprising."

"Yeah, yeah," Nell said. "Rationalize it all you want, mister big brain warlock. He looks just like you. His name is Shaw Han. We should totally swing out to the Cosmodrome and say hi."

"Uh, how about no," said Jayesh. He'd spotted their Titan, Grant-4, making his way toward their table. Thank the Traveler for a distraction.

"Sorry I'm late," said the exo, pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Had to check the mission roster. The Vanguard is unwilling to send anyone to Europa. In fact, Zavala acted strangely when I asked. But our names are at the top of the list." His glowing orange eyes swept Nell, whose Ghost still displayed a hologram, and then Jayesh, who was leaning away from it. "Oh. You showed him."

"Yep, he denies it all over the place," said Nell, smiling up at him. She and Grant had been dating for a long while and had recently gotten engaged. The differences in their heights were comical--the six-foot-five Titan and the five-foot Hunter.

Jayesh rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm not about to pursue this. Guardians aren't supposed to dig into their past lives. We have enough problems with the Darkness approaching without me getting in trouble from the Vanguard, too."

"Who said anything about past lives?" Nell said. "This guy could be your twin. Just meet him. Talk to him. See if you hit it off. Wouldn't it be cool to work with him sometime?"

"No," said Jayesh, "it wouldn't. Grant, are you in on this, too?"

Grant had an antenna array all over his head that he could extend to pick up radio signals. He'd had these extended and was gazing at the City, as if listening. When Jayesh addressed him, he retracted the array with a snap. "Uh. Well, she told me about it, but … I have reservations."

"Oh, come on," Nell said. "I thought you'd back me up."

"Firefly, you know I love you," said Grant, "but I can't do this to him. I wouldn't want anyone doing it to me."

Nell huffed and folded her arms, slouching in her chair. "Fine. Live with the curiosity, then. See if I care."

"I'm not curious, honestly," Jayesh said, turning to his tablet. "I don't want to know."

"Yeah, you do," Nell said. "Curiosity is a defining warlock trait. Just like how Hunters are defined by astonishingly good looks."

Jayesh raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying this Shaw Han is better looking than I am?"

"He has better fashion sense," Nell replied. "Super nice cloak. This really cool bone armor all down one shoulder. It's like half an Ahamkara."

"Ahamkara bones are not a fashion statement," Jayesh said with sudden heat. "They're dangerous. And you shouldn't applaud anyone who wears them."

"He got them in the Great Hunt," Nell replied. "Which means he's been a Guardian for a lot longer than you have. Face it. Your brother is cooler than you."

"He's not my brother," Jayesh growled. "He's some poor Guardian who you've decided to torment."

The argument might have dragged on and ended in a Crucible match, but Jayesh's Ghost popped into being in a swirl of blue particles. "I hate to break this up," Phoenix said, "but Ikora just sent for you, Jayesh. New mission."

Jayesh rose to his feet. "Any excuse to get out of here. I'll be right back."

"Ten to one she's sending us to Europa," Nell called as he walked off. "To meet the Darkness!"

"Don't needle him, Nell," said Grant, watching their warlock stalk away. "He's stressed about the pyramid ships. We all are."

"Just trying to introduce a little levity," Nell said, leaning both elbows on the table. "I wish I had a Guardian sibling running around. I don't know if I had any."

Grant gazed after Jayesh until he turned a corner and vanished from sight. Then he lifted his head and watched a team of people on ladders across the square, hanging up banners and lamps for the Dawning holiday.

"Nell," he said, very quietly, "how long until they lift the evacuation order on Tower families?"

"They're saying not until March," Nell replied. "Why?"

Grant gestured at the decorations. "Has it occurred to you that Jayesh is being forced to spend the Dawning away from his family for the first time?"

Nell's mouth formed a small O. Jayesh's wife, Kari, and their two children had been sent to Acotango, a secret Vanguard fortress beneath a mountain. A great many other Consensus families and people of political importance had been sent there, too. Guardians were allowed to visit, of course, but all Guardians were needed for City defense. As the pyramid ships drew closer, the tighter and more fierce the defense would become. 

The Dawning holiday would be a brave show of cheer in the face of encroaching Darkness. But their fireteam was expecting to be sent to Europa and miss it altogether.

"That's why he's been such a grouch," Nell murmured. "Dumb me, not putting two and two together."

"Your taunts about a brother are exactly the wrong thing," Grant said, rubbing a lock of her hair between two fingers. "He is unhappy about being sent to face the Darkness and he misses his family. We must support him, not mock him."

Nell sighed. "I'll apologize. Poor guy." She reached up and took Grant's hand. "What about you?"

"I fear the Deep Stone Crypt more than any Darkness," he replied softly.

She patted his metal face. "We'll face it together."

His mouthparts flexed in a smile. "Thank you, Firefly."

Jayesh returned, walking with a puzzled frown on his face. He slid back into his seat and said, "Have we ordered dinner yet?"

"Not yet," said Nell. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I was just joking around."

"No, it's okay," Jayesh said. He absently ran his fingers through his hair, adjusting the shape of the spikes. "Ikora is assigning us to a Cosmodrome patrol. The Hive have been a problem lately, and she's worried about the team who already went. This Shaw Han is the leader--two Hunters and a Warlock. With no Hunter Vanguard, the Hunter teams are kind of … unfocused, she said. She's sending us as backup. We have a Titan."

"That we do," said Grant, throwing out his chest. "Battlefield tactics are my specialty." He relaxed and added, "Are we shipping out tonight?"

"Ikora said yes," Jayesh said. "Let's eat and go." He glanced at the Dawning decorations, then looked away.

"Don't want to stick around?" Nell said.

Jayesh shook his head. "The Tower feels empty."

The courtyard was crowded with people and Guardians, but Nell knew he was referring to his empty apartment. Made beds, clean rooms, toys neatly put away, books stacked in order. No children. No wife.

"Right," said Nell. "Let's clear out of here, then."

* * *

The jumpships flew through the night at high altitude, crossing the Atlantic in their journey to Old Russia. Jayesh watched his instruments in brooding silence, dimly lit in shades of green. His Ghost, Phoenix, floated beside him, helping navigate. Neither of them spoke for most of the trip.

Jayesh missed his family with a constant, dull ache. No Kari to go home to. No Connor and Stephanie to welcome him home and exclaim about the Dawning festivities. They were deep under Acotango. He'd go see them, but he couldn't stay. Not when all Guardians were needed to face the Darkness. Not when the Darkness had already taken Mercury, Mars, Io, and Titan. All had vanished into a gravity-lensing singularity. When would Earth be next? That was everyone's fear.

Phoenix felt his worry through their neural link. He glowed like a steadfast spark in the corner of Jayesh's mind, an unceasing friendly presence. His Guardian had become more and more withdrawn lately, his loneliness making him moody. Jayesh had nightmares about finding his family dead in the ruins of the City, which didn't help at all. And ever looming in the back of both their minds was the threat that awaited them on Europa, a moon where the Darkness had encamped. Guardians would have to investigate … but none had, so far.

"Hey," said Phoenix, his glowing blue eye fixing on his Guardian's face.

Jayesh looked up. "Hm?"

"I'm still here," Phoenix said. "You're not alone."

Jayesh smiled. "Thanks, little light."

Phoenix ventured, "I can send a message to Kari, if you want. Just to talk."

"She'll be in bed by now," Jayesh said. "I'll send her a note in the morning." His smile faded into an expression of sadness, almost grief. "Light, I miss her. And the kids. Now it's the Dawning, and I have to put on a brave face for the City. Got to be a brave Guardian. Smart warlocks who figure out mysteries of the Light, right?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "The Traveler has stopped talking."

This sudden silence was just as devastating as the loss of his family. Jayesh had maintained an open communion with the Traveler since his ill-timed visit to it during the Red War. Sometimes in pictures, sometimes in words, they had long conversations about Light and Darkness. But the Traveler had mended its broken shell in a great symphony of Light, and with that mending came the silence. Eris Morn had said that the Traveler had closed like a fist. It was waiting, calculating, as the Darkness drew ever closer. Jayesh was shut out.

"At least I have you," Jayesh said, twirling Phoenix's shell halves. "And I wrote down reams of things the Traveler taught me. I have to stand on my own two feet, now. Be a man." But the words were a thin film of bravery over a bottomless lake of loneliness.

"I still talk to you," said Phoenix. He spun his red and yellow shield shell. "Even if the Traveler leaves, I'll still be here. It won't take me away."

"Would it?" Jayesh said. "We don't know what it would do if the pyramid ships came and it fled. I hope it doesn't, but … there are people who have been picking up visions, before it went silent. It's afraid and contemplating running. I wish I could ask it why it made Guardians if it only plans to abandon them. But I can't."

There was a short silence. Guardian and Ghost watched the instruments. Phoenix ventured, "Why are we going to the Cosmodrome, anyway? I thought it was quarantined."

"Still is, as far as I know," Jayesh replied. "But if the Hive get into the SIVA, that'd be worse than the Fallen getting it. So we have to intervene. I just hope these Hunters haven't screwed something up. Fired a rocket into a wall and let the SIVA out, for instance."

Phoenix shivered his shell. "I hope not. We'll be there at dawn. You might as well get some sleep."

The Ghost pretended to ignore the thought that flitted through Jayesh's mind: _I don't sleep anymore, not without Kari_. But he reclined his seat and closed his eyes. After a while, his brain wave patterns shifted to theta state, and Phoenix knew he was sleeping. The Ghost flew the ship for him and tried not to worry about their overwhelmingly hopeless situation. Deep in his heart, where his Light burned brightest and most truthful, Phoenix feared Europa. He and the other Ghosts were certain that anyone who went there would never come back. Their Guardians held the same fear, although no one spoke about it. Tampering with Darkness weapons was one thing, but walking straight into its jaws was another.

"Traveler, grant me Light," he prayed. But there was no answer. Even Ghosts had been left alone in bitter silence.

Nearby, from Nell's ship, Hadrian said through the Light network, "It's depressing, isn't it?"

"It is," said Grant's Ghost, Sentry. "Here it is, the Dawning, a celebration of increasing sunlight on Earth. And the source of our Light no longer speaks."

"Did we do something wrong?" Hadrian wondered. His voice quavered. "I've tried to do right by Nell. Do you think it's because she's so good at Gambit? She even won the Dredgen title."

"I doubt that's it," Phoenix assured him. "The Traveler is preparing for war. How it faces that war, by fight or flight, is a matter of time. I won't leave Jayesh. Even if the Traveler leaves and takes all Light with it."

"If it leaves, then the Darkness would chase it and leave us alone," said Sentry. "Maybe that's what we should hope for."

The Ghosts fell silent for the remainder of the night. There was much to think about.

* * *

The Cosmodrome had been a space port for colony ships back in the Golden Age. Now it was a silent monument to man's past glory, the buildings and launch pads slowly crumbling year by year. Its vast walls held back the ravenous nanite swarm called SIVA, which consumed everything in its path and had left the Plaguelands in its wake.

But the Guardians weren't interested in that side of the Cosmodrome. They landed on the outside, beyond the old highway where a sea of cars had been blasted and died during the Collapse. The rising sun cast long shadows across the frozen ground, where snow and ice lingered on the north side of every car. A piercing wind blew, rustling the skeletons of weeds, seeking out every chink in the armor of the Guardians.

"What is with these temperatures?" Nell asked, hugging her cloak around herself. "What is this, Callisto?"

"Winter in Mother Russia," Jayesh said with a believable Russian accent. "In Russia, you do not find winter. Winter finds you."

Nell laughed and stood behind Grant, sheltering from the wind. "Well, lead on, O team leader mine. I hope this other fireteam is indoors with a cozy fire."

Grant looked over his shoulder at her. "Did you just …?"

"Yes," said Nell.

Jayesh rolled his eyes and led the way into the Cosmodrome, through an old side door. From there, they made their way through a maze of passages to an old boarding station. There was no ship in the station, only a vast well where it would have been. Jayesh sent out Phoenix. "Any sign of this other fireteam? I know this spot has good reception, for some reason."

Phoenix opened his shell and sent out several pulses of Light. As he did, Nell said, "You know the Cosmodrome pretty well, Jay?"

"I trained out here as a new Guardian," he replied. His helmet concealed his expression, but his voice was neutral. "Back when I was trying to train as a Titan."

"You?" Grant laughed, indicating the warlock's short, light build. "You assumed you were a Titan? Did your Light manifest as strength?"

"My Light was flaky because I didn't know how to use it," Jayesh replied. "Sometimes it registered as Titan strength, so the Vanguard counselors recommended the Titan discipline. Guess who washed out because he liked books too much? This guy." He indicated himself with a thumb. "Zavala was not happy with me. Turns out that Guardians don't mis-type their disciplines that often. I didn't figure it out until the Traveler spelled it out. _You're a warlock, Harry_."

Nell and Grant laughed. 

"Nice to know you found your place," Grant said. "I am still uncertain as to my role here, in this world. I am an exo, and yet it is strange to me. Answers lie beyond, but I fear to seek them."

Jayesh slapped him on the back. "I think we're all scared of what we'll find out there."

Phoenix closed his shell. "I'm detecting fireteam chatter a few miles east of here. They're hunting Hive. Their Ghosts have a Do Not Disturb status so they're not seeing my messages."

"Flag their signal and we'll track them," said Jayesh. "Sparrow time, everyone."

"Yay, riding sparrows in negative five degrees with wind-chill," Nell said. "My favorite."

The team went back outside and their Ghosts summoned in their sparrows. Jayesh's was black with yellow racing stripes. Grant's was a heavy combat sparrow with a big engine and collision bars along the front and sides. Nell's was a seat strapped to a lightweight frame over an engine that had been salvaged from a jumpship. She shot away into the distance, leaving Grant and Jayesh in a cloud of exhaust.

"She aspires to the Sparrow Racing League," Grant said.

"If Marcus Ren ever restarts it," Jayesh said. "He's hiding from the pyramids like everyone else."

They took off after Nell, following old roads that zigzagged up the hills, around rusted machinery and huge pieces of a huge colony ship that had collapsed over the centuries. Their helmets protected their faces, but their environment suits struggled to keep up with the temperatures.

As they traveled, Phoenix kept them appraised of the other team's activities. "Looks like they're trying to keep to the lee of the buildings. They don't like freezing to death any more than we do. And … looks like their Ghosts are doing a perimeter scan. Seems rushed, though. They're using the fast combat settings instead of the deeper recon scan. They must be in a hurry to get the patrol over with."

"While I see the appeal of such a thing," Grant said, "such things can have ramifications. Especially with the Hive, who often hide underground."

"Can you contact them?" Jayesh asked. 

"No," Phoenix replied. "I think their Ghosts are using the Do Not Disturb setting against the SIVA over the wall. It's sending out some nasty interference. Consume, enhance, replicate. But imagine a million people screaming it over and over."

"I'll pass," said Jayesh. "We'll just catch up to the team and flag them down."

Nell reappeared in the distance, her high-powered sparrow rocketing toward them on a plume of white exhaust. She cut the speed as she reached them, swinging around to travel alongside. "Bad Hive infestation up there! Really powerful Hive Witch. She reads as Navota, Eir Spawn. Who's Eir? Some relative of Oryx?"

"A worm god," Jayesh said with distaste. "We'll have to deal with her. Did she attack you?"

"No," Nell said. "I'd stopped my sparrow behind a big rusted sheet of metal to look around. This witch and a bunch of thralls were moving through the buildings and didn't see me. Ever watched the Hive hunt? Start, stop, start, stop. They were hunting something."

Grant groaned. "Probably that other fireteam. Did you detect them?"

"Yeah, but they're not answering Hadrian's pings," Nell replied. "Rude."

"Surely they can deal with one Hive Witch and some thralls," said Jayesh. "Guardians face them all the time."

"I don't know," Nell said. "You know those really bad Moon Hive with the red armor? These looked like that."

The team kept moving, more and more anxiously, tracking both the other fireteam and the Hive. They finally had to get off their sparrows and enter the Cosmodrome again, where at least there was no wind.

"The Guardians are splitting up," Nell muttered, watching the motion tracker in her helmet HUD. "Why are they splitting up?"

"Great," Jayesh muttered. They'd entered an old warehouse, which was full of collapsed pieces of roof and old machinery, turning it into a maze. "My sensors are reading Fallen in here. We may not catch up to that other team for a while."

Nell drew her knives. "Bring it on."

A dreg stepped out from behind a pillar and hissed at them, brandishing electrified knives. Nell sprang to the attack. Grant followed, and Jayesh hung back as support. The alien scavenger party attacked them, and they had no time to think about the other team for a while.

They fought their way through the warehouse and out through the Cosmodrome, finally securing an arc reactor the aliens had been detaching from an old ship. The Fallen gave up and slunk away after that.

As they stood around, panting, reloading, and praising each other's fighting prowess, Phoenix broke in. "You know that other fireteam? The leader was calling for help. Quite a while ago, now."

"Oh great," Jayesh muttered, jamming a magazine into his hand cannon, Lumina. "Tell him we're on our way."

"I have a lock on his location," Phoenix said. "He's not calling anymore. Looks like his team is regrouping outside. I'll drop a nav point on your map."

"Oh, good," said Nell. "They must have taken out the Hive."

The Guardians made their way through the ruins and finally emerged in a small courtyard. Two Guardians had set up a small camp in a corner behind an old truck and a portion of wall. They were both sitting on blocks of concrete as the team approached.

"Hey!" Nell exclaimed, hurrying up to them. "Did you need help? We heard you calling, but got held up by Fallen."

"Yeah," said the Hunter, standing up. Jayesh recognized him by the Ahamkara bones on his shoulder and arm. His helmet obscured his face. "My fireteam … the Hive killed them." His voice was heavy with shock and grief.

"Oh," said Nell, looking at her own team for support. "I am so sorry! At least one got away, right?" She motioned to the female Titan sitting there.

Shaw Han shook his head. "No. This is a new Guardian who found me when I called for help. Only been alive a few hours. She tried to save Maeve. I went after Cas, but I couldn't get there in time." He reached up and removed his helmet, rubbing his face with a gloved hand. He did look uncannily like Jayesh--a Jayesh who had seen more combat, and had recently lost his two closest friends. Shaw's eyes were slightly sunken, and his face sagged. He was barely holding it together.

Jayesh stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let us help," he said quietly. "At least we can put down their killers."

Shaw slowly shook his head. "It was a Hive Witch, Navota something or other. She just … ripped their Light out. Right in front of this new Guardian. All she could do was … was bring back Maeve's Ghost." His voice cracked and he turned away suddenly.

The new Titan rose to her feet and approached, removing her own helmet. She was an older woman with dark skin and snow-white hair that curled close to her scalp. "Leave him alone," he said, stepping between Shaw Han and the newcomers. "Can't you see he's had all he can take? If you're our enemies, too, I'll end you." She lifted an old, battered auto rifle, scrounged from the ruins.

Jayesh pulled off his own helmet, too. He gestured for the rest of his team to do the same. "We're friends," he said. "Other Guardians. We were sent as support for your team, Shaw, but we couldn't make contact."

Shaw turned back to face them, scanned their faces, saw Jayesh, and did a double-take. They studied each other for a long second. Then Shaw said, "Our Ghosts could hardly hear over the racket the SIVA was making. They had to keep transmissions locked down. I wish I'd known … this is my fault. I rushed the perimeter scan. A deep scan would have picked up those Hive."

"It's my fault, too," said the new Guardian. "I didn't know anything about those flying aliens. He said Hive, I thought he was talking about bees."

Shaw Han laughed once and covered his face with one hand. His shoulders shook, but not with laughter.

Jayesh couldn't bear to watch. "Come on, team," he muttered. "Let's kill Navota."

"Take me with you!" the new Guardian implored, catching at his sleeve. "I want to avenge that poor woman. Maeve. And Cas."

Jayesh looked her over. Her armor had been cobbled together by her Ghost out of spare parts, and none of it matched. But it looked heavy and solid. Her Ghost floated at her shoulder in a mud-splattered shell, his eye bright and curious.

"What's your names?" Jayesh asked.

"I'm Winona," said the woman. "This is Michael. He's my Ghost," she added proudly.

"And she's my Guardian," Michael said, equally proud. "I've looked for her for ever so long. We're going to be best friends!"

"Isn't he adorable?" said Winona, smiling at him. "He says all Guardians have Ghosts. Do you?"

Jayesh held out a hand and Phoenix materialized above it. "I'm Phoenix," he said. "Nice to meet you!"

"Oooh, yours is pretty," said Winona. "Did he come like that?"

"You can buy different Ghost shells," said Jayesh. "People make them. Anyway, do you feel up to a fight? I don't want to get anyone else killed." His gaze met Shaw's. Shaw was staring at him again.

"Yes," said Winona firmly. "I've already killed Fallen aliens and Hive aliens. Lots and lots of dead-looking things with lots of teeth and no eyes." She patted her rifle. "But it turns out that I know how to shoot."

Jayesh turned to Shaw. "She's your fireteam. Your call."

"We'll both come along," Shaw said. "The bigger the team, the more options we have." He pulled his helmet back on.


	2. Stolen Light

Grant gestured to them. "Follow me, then. Winona, watch closely. You and I are the class known as Titans. I will demonstrate our fighting style."

Winona hurried to follow behind Grant, watching him in awe as he lifted a fist that crackled with electricity.

Shaw fell into step beside Jayesh. "Thanks," he said in a low voice. "For … for helping avenge my team."

"It's the least I can do," Jayesh said. "We can't afford to lose Guardians right now."

"I know," Shaw said. "It's my fault. The Vanguard will probably suspend me from duty while an inquiry is opened. The Cormorant Blade will be all over me."

"Duty first," Jayesh replied. "Accidents happen. The Hive butcher Guardians all the time. But I'd rather face them than Taken."

"I don't like Taken," Shaw replied. "I hear the Dreaming City is overrun with them. Hey, uh, what'd you say your name was?"

"Jayesh Khatri."

Shaw nodded. "Shaw Han. Been a Guardian long?"

"Not quite ten years, now," Jayesh replied. "I resurrected shortly before the Red War."

"I resurrected when the City was being built," Shaw said. "Been around a while. Cas was in my Hunter training class. We met Maeve during Six Fronts, been a team ever since. I can't believe they're gone."

"I'm sorry," Jayesh murmured.

Shaw shook his head. "Me, too. I don't know what I'll do now. We had this huge Dawning party planned. Now I get to tell all our friends that they're dead."

Jayesh felt so badly for him, and nothing could make it better. All he could think to say was, "We'll avenge them."

Shaw nodded. "It's all we can do. That and hold a memorial service. I sure wish we had a Hunter Vanguard to handle things like that."

They lapsed into silence. Grant signaled a halt, and Nell scouted ahead, wrapping herself in Void Light and vanishing into the shadows. After a while, she returned. "Hive ahead, down in some basement thing. You can smell them miles away. Keep your helmet filters on."

"Any sign of the witch?" Jayesh asked.

"Yeah, she's down there," Nell said. "Lots of Darkness, too. Be careful."

"Right," said Shaw, turning to Winona. "Big fight coming up. You'll get scared, but tamp it down and focus on the next shot. Run out of ammo, we can pass you synth. You ready?"

Winona saluted. "Aye aye, sir."

They crept onward, across a cold, windy courtyard and down a hill. In the side of a building, they found a huge Hive construct like a black spindle that appeared to have dropped out of orbit and sliced into a building. A well-trodden opening at its base showed where the Hive ran in and out. The Guardians ducked inside and followed the path into the ruins.

The Hive had built a lair beneath the building in what had once been a sub basement. Now it was a room filled with black piles of Hive muck. An oval-shaped warp gate stood at the far end of the room, shimmering like a mirror that reflected nothing. Navota floated in front of this gate, chanting to something in the far side. She resembled a woman flying in a long dress, except her head was crowned with a pair of curved horns. Bone armor covered her arms and torso, leaving her robe to fly free. Nobody knew if Hive witches had feet or legs. Her screechy voice grated on their ears. Around the witch crawled thralls, digging in the muck or grooming each other. They were supervised by ten acolytes, all armed with Hive boomers, and a Knight with a bone sword and shield. All were vaguely humanoid, except for the skeletal bodies and three glowing eyes.

"Pretty small force," Grant whispered to the team. "I'll deal with the little ones. Nell, clean up the acolytes. We'll focus fire on the Knight and save Navota for last. She'll attack us, so keep her distracted."

"I'll do it," Winona said, gripping her rifle. "She deserves a taste of her own medicine."

"Not alone," Shaw said grimly. "Not this time."

"Right," Jayesh said, drawing Lumina and gripping it in both hands. "I'll handle healing. Go."

Grant leaped into the air and burst into a crackling ball of lightning. He flashed across the room and impacted in the middle of the thralls and acolytes. Bodies flew in every direction, colliding with walls and rubble. The Hive shrieked and turned on them in rage and hatred. The light in the room seemed to darken. When Jayesh fired orbs of healing Light from Lumina, they lit the room with a blinding white flash.

This attracted Navota's attention. As a predator that fed upon Light, the warlock's power drew her like a hyena to a wounded zebra. She swooped toward him and began to chant in her abyssal tongue, weaving the syllables into an incantation.

Jayesh had encountered this before. He drew on his Sunsinger power and began to sing over her in that unknown language that sprang from deep inside him. The words rippled and flowed, alive with cheerful courage. Flames licked over his robes and outlined wings at his shoulders. His voice disrupted Navota's chant. She shrieked in rage, trying to stun him with sheer noise. She drew closer and closer, her scream rising in pitch, her three eyes fixed on the warlock in burning, ferocious hatred. 

Lightheadedness struck Jayesh and his song faltered. As was his habit, he reached for the Traveler for extra Light. _I fight for you, Traveler!_

But there was no answer.

The devastating silence weakened his resolve. His song fell silent. Then Navota was on him, tearing the Light out of him with her claws. It felt exactly like she was reaching through his armor and tearing strips of flesh off his body from neck to groin. He screamed and fired wildly at her with Lumina until the magazine was empty. The witch dodged from side to side, only taking one round. The pain made her angrier. She grabbed Jayesh by the front of his robe and hauled him into the air, still tearing the Light out of him with her free hand. Jayesh screamed and thrashed. Blackness began to envelop his senses.

Gunfire spoke from all corners of the room. Navota's hold slipped. Her screaming hymn changed to shrieks of pain. Jayesh fell to the floor and remembered nothing else.

* * *

Jayesh slowly came to with the wind whipping his cheeks. It was cold and it hurt. He wanted to put his helmet back on.

"He's coming around," said a voice nearby.

"Jay, don't you dare die on us," another voice said. "We're not losing you to a Hive Witch."

"She didn't take all his Light," said Phoenix, so close he was almost in Jayesh's left ear. "Just … most of it."

The cold had eaten its way through his whole body. He felt stiff and frozen, and his insides hurt in a way he'd never felt before. He opened his eyes and saw Phoenix, floating a few inches away, his blue digital eye peering anxiously at him.

"Hi," Jayesh whispered.

"Hi," the Ghost replied. He touched Jayesh's nose with his cold shell, which stung with cold, but was meant kindly. Then he turned to the others who were gathered around. "He's awake."

Jayesh looked up at the sea of faces grouped around him. "Did we kill the witch?"

"Yep," Nell said. "You distracted Navota until we could blast her to pieces. Smooth move, using yourself as bait. You planned that, right?"

"Right," Jayesh grunted, struggling to sit up. "Totally planned." He could barely move. Grant caught him with an arm behind his back and helped him sit up. Jayesh was acutely aware of Shaw and Winona watching, and tried to conceal the shivers that were beginning to set in. He had to be tough, walk this off. He wasn't hurt, was he? Having Light torn out shouldn't have incapacitated him. Much. He tried to stand, but his treacherous legs gave out and he sank back to the ground.

Grant hauled him to his feet like a parent with a toddler and supported him. The Titan bent his head and muttered, "You're badly hurt. Take it easy."

"They'll think I'm a weakling," Jayesh muttered. Standing up made his head swim. The sunlight blinded him. The cold gnawed at his whole body, and his very Light felt wounded and bleeding. Why did this have to happen in front of strangers? Embarrassment was worse than the pain.

"Sparrows, I think," said Shaw. "Winona, ride with me. We'll see about getting you back to the City."

The group summoned their sparrows. Shaw and Winona drove off. Jayesh couldn't have stayed on a sparrow in his current state, so Grant put him on his own and held him as he drove. Jayesh doubled up, holding his middle, and gave himself up to shakes so bad he thought his teeth would crack. At that moment, he wanted Kari so badly that he could have cried. He wanted to feel her warm arms around him, feel the electrical touch of her healing rift, hear her voice telling him that he would be all right.

But Kari was far away, and Jayesh had his team to think of. Like it or not, he was the team leader, and he couldn't make decisions if he was a whimpering pile of mush. So he fought the shakes, gritted his teeth, and straightened up, pushing through the pain and weakness.

"Phoenix, I need heals. Loads of heals."

His Ghost's healing Light flowed through him, followed immediately by cold. It was like taking a warm shower on a chilly morning--it started warm at his head and was cold by the time it reached his ankles.

"Sorry," Phoenix said in his head. "You need time to recover. I can't even lend you a supercharge. It's like your Light levels are in the negative."

"Negative Light," Jayesh thought in resignation. "What's that make me now? Darkness?"

"More like Void," Phoenix replied. "If you want to switch from Sunsinger to Voidwalker, now's your chance. I hear you can eat your grenades. They're grape-flavored."

Jayesh tried not to laugh, because it hurt.

They traveled back toward their jumpships, detouring only to escort Shaw Han and Winona to Shaw's ship. They agreed to meet in the Tower for a joint report, and parted. Jayesh was too happy to climb into his cockpit and set course for the Last City.

Once they were in the air, he dug out a hot pack of synthetic coffee and drank it slowly, cupping the warm container in both hands. Phoenix watched him closely, occasionally sweeping him with a scan to monitor his biosigns.

After a while, the Ghost said, "You're looking better, bit by bit. It could have been a lot worse. You could be dead."

"And you'd be hunting a new Guardian," Jayesh replied.

Phoenix half turned away, his eye downcast. "I don't know," he murmured. "Nobody could ever replace you."

"Hey," Jayesh said, reaching out to turn the Ghost toward him. "I pulled through. Two other Guardians didn't. I have that on my conscience more than anything. Could we have saved them?"

They talked it over and compiled an after-mission report. Maybe they could have rescued the other fireteam if they'd had any idea that they would split up and be picked off by an abnormally strong Hive Witch. The whole mission was unexpectedly difficult and dangerous. Zavala would undoubtedly be displeased and disappointed.

As they neared the Last City, Jayesh said, "So, do you think I'm related to Shaw?"

"You could be," Phoenix said thoughtfully. "I'd have to compare genetics with his Ghost to be sure. You sure look alike."

"What's his record like?" Jayesh asked. "He mentioned Six Fronts, which was the first time the Fallen tried to take the City."

"Let me look up his public record," Phoenix replied. His shell spun as he bounced his query through a satellite to contact City servers. "Hm, interesting. Shaw's a veteran of hundreds of strikes. Nightfall strikes, too--the really nasty ones without field support. He and his team had really good combat ratings. He'll be destroyed without them. Brother or not, might want to offer him some support."

"I will," Jayesh said, sipping his coffee. "What else?"

Phoenix chuckled. "Oh wow. The great combat rating is balanced by a horrible conduct rating. He's been reprimanded multiple times for illegal sparrow racing on City streets."

"What, really?" Jayesh laughed once and stopped, because it hurt.

"I guess he's not as straight-laced as he makes out," Phoenix said. "Or maybe he's professional in the field and nowhere else. He is a Hunter, after all."

"Surprise, surprise." Jayesh watched the sea crawling by below. "What a festive Dawning this will be. No Kari, no kids, just me, my team, and this guy mourning his dead friends. Absolutely jolly."

"Aren't we going to visit Acotango?" Phoenix asked.

Jayesh nodded. "I can schedule a visit, now. I thought this assignment was going to be to Europa. And … you know."

Phoenix did. Jayesh expected to die out there on that icy, Darkness-infested moon. But they'd had a reprieve, and he'd get to see his family one or two more times before that happened. Every minute he could steal with them was increasingly precious.

Neither of them spoke for a while. Jayesh reached up to stroke his Ghost's shell. "Did Navota hurt you?"

"A little," Phoenix admitted. "I mean, she couldn't reach me directly. But by tearing out your Light, she was taking mine, too. She'd have had me in another minute."

Jayesh tried to call a little Light to his fingertips, but none came. Unable to comfort his Ghost that way, he lifted him out of the air and tucked him into the crook of his arm. "I'm sorry, little light. That's what I get for trying to sing down a Hive Witch."

"She was the first one you couldn't beat," Phoenix said. "You beat Besurith, on the moon."

"I did," said Jayesh. "But that was before the Traveler closed up. Without it backing me up … Europa's the end of the line, Phoenix. I can't face Darkness alone. We won't come back."

"Don't say that," Phoenix whispered. "We've come through lots of bad situations."

"Not without the Traveler," said Jayesh. He drew a deep breath and forced a smile. "What say we make this as happy a Dawning as we can? Just you and me, like old times."

"Like old times," said Phoenix. But he heard the tears behind the smile, and his own heart wept in response.

* * *

The Tower was ablaze with Dawning decorations when they returned. A team of warlocks had conjured up a delicate tree of white, frosty leaves, like a weeping willow. It glowed softly night and day. Strings of lights had been strung across the courtyards, lanterns lined the walkways, and lotus-shaped fire pits stood here and there. People warmed themselves at them as they went about their tasks. The sky was gray and heavy with oncoming snow.

Jayesh had Phoenix take lots of pictures and send them to Neko, Kari's Ghost. Then he met up with Nell, Grant, Shaw, and Winona, and they delivered their report.

Zavala was unhappy with them, all right. He didn't raise his voice, but that somehow made it worse. First he chewed out Shaw for his carelessness and rushed scan. Then he chewed out Jayesh for not making every effort to join up their fireteams sooner. Jayesh took the reprimand with his head up and eyes firmly on his commander, but inside he was cold, tired, and disheartened.

Once Zavala dismissed them with the news that they were all subject to an inquiry, Jayesh couldn't face his team or Shaw. He crept home and locked himself into his empty apartment. There he took a long, hot shower, trying to wash away the guilt and shame, and trying to warm that Lightless place inside him. Then he crawled into bed and buried himself under the covers.

Phoenix landed on the pillow beside his head. "Kari replied. She sent lots of snapshots in return."

"Show me," Jayesh said. He lay there and watched as Phoenix displayed a slideshow. Kari had taken the kids outdoors to play in the snow. Lots of shots of Connor and Stephanie throwing snowballs, laughing, building a snowman, their brightly colored coats and caps contrasting with the white.

Then Kari added pictures of herself and her pregnant belly. "I just reached six months, and the doctor says everything is fine. But oh, Jay, this is so hard. I might have to deliver the baby without you. I cry a lot. Please come see us before they send you to Europa. I need to see you at least one more time."

Phoenix ended the slideshow. Jayesh picked him up in silence and cuddled him in his arms, as if he was the new child that Jayesh would probably never see. The Ghost's heart broke for his Guardian. 

Jayesh cried for a while in silence, then went deeply to sleep, still holding Phoenix. Phoenix didn't mind. He contacted Hadrian and Sentry, Nell and Grant's Ghosts, and told them everything through the Light network.

"Poor Jayesh," Sentry said compassionately. "Grant is terrified, but he's not going to miss the birth of a child."

"Nell is depressed," Hadrian said. "She hides it, but she is. She's scared of Zavala at the best of times, and getting punished has crushed her. She says she's never leaving the apartment again."

"Is it all right if I add Shaw's Ghost, Lance, to the call?"

"Sure," Phoenix replied, listening to his Guardian's deep breathing.

A new voice came online--a soft-spoken male voice. "Hello," said Lance. "Nice to talk to you all."

"Our Guardians are very down," said Phoenix. "How's yours?"

"Not very well, I'm afraid," said Lance. "He's grieving, and being in trouble with the Vanguard doesn't help. At least that new Guardian, Winona, is doing well. She's checking into her new quarters right now."

"I wish we could cheer them up," Hadrian said softly. "I mean, it's the Dawning. It's the time when those who sat in Darkness saw a great Light, a time of grace and peace."

"Maybe we could remind our Guardians of that," Phoenix said. "Let's encourage them to help others. Plenty of people have it worse than we do. The City is on the edge of panic as it is."

The Ghosts assented to this. They signed off with the goal of finding someone for their Guardians to help. Phoenix already knew who he would recommend to Jayesh.


	3. Dawning cheer

The Red War had orphaned many children. In the following years, the City worked hard to find adoptive families for these bereaved children, but some still fell through the cracks. Among these were teenagers who seemed too old to adopt, but struggled to make a living in the post-war economic slump.

The Vanguard quietly started a program to sponsor these older orphans. Guardians donated supplies and glimmer to help them with housing, food, and schooling. Guardians donated their time when they could, hanging out with their sponsored child.

When Jayesh and Kari had been working in the City medical system during the plague winter following the war, they had met a girl who called herself Panther. Mature beyond her twelve years, Panther had looked after the younger orphans in her neighborhood, but had trouble finding adults to take her in. Jayesh and Kari not only sponsored her, but set her up with a family to look after her. They sponsored the family, too. While they didn't have time to visit them often, visits were also welcome and cheerful.

Phoenix set up an appointment for Jayesh to meet with Panther. Panther was now twenty-two and working for New Monarchy, and her sponsorship had ended. Jayesh hadn't seen her in eight months, and was happy to reconnect.

"Mr. Khatri!" Panther exclaimed, hugging him in the snow outside the cafe where they were meeting for lunch. She was a pretty young woman with long black hair in braids, and medium brown skin from a mix of nationalities. She dressed in a stylish leather coat and fur-lined pants, with a scarlet stocking cap pulled over her ears.

"How're you doing?" Jayesh asked her, mentally comparing her with the urchin she had been when they met. "You look good!"

"I'm doing great," Panther laughed. "Where's Kari?"

"Acotango," Jayesh said.

Something in his voice caught Panther's attention. Her smile faded. "Oh. Oh, right, they sent away the families of the bigwigs, didn't they? I didn't know that included Guardians."

"Let's talk inside," Jayesh said, gesturing at the snowy street. "I think my nose is about to freeze off."

They entered the cafe, ordered hot tea and sandwiches, and took a seat by the window. There they exchanged news and caught up on events in each other's lives.

"What do you think about the pyramids?" Panther said in a low voice. "People in the City are freaking out. The Vanguard puts on a brave face, but nobody knows what really goes on in the Tower."

Jayesh leaned back and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, truth is, the Vanguard is scared, too. My team is slated to visit Europa and meet the Darkness head-on, but we haven't been sent, yet."

"Will the pyramids come to kill us?" Panther asked, her eyes wide and scared.

Jayesh couldn't tell her about the pyramid on the moon and the way it blacked out his mind whenever he looked at it. He fell back on Ikora's theories of Light and Dark. "The Darkness doesn't work like that. It tries to corrupt and convince from within. The Darkness won't show up and turn everybody into Taken, for instance. That's Hive magic. It will try to lure people away, though."

Panther relaxed a little. "That's what I've been most afraid of. Of just … waking up and finding everybody dead or Taken. Or the Traveler leaving us."

"I don't know what might happen," Jayesh said. "The pyramids aren't advancing on Earth, though. They haven't moved past Mars and Mercury. They're waiting for Guardians to respond. That'll be us. Me."

Panther gazed at him for a long moment. "Don't die, Mr. Khatri. You're the nicest Guardian I've ever met. And I meet quite a few at work."

"I don't plan on it," Jayesh said with a grin. "And by the way, happy Dawning." He reached into his coat and pulled out a card. He slid it across the table to Panther. She opened it and saw the glimmer chip inside. Her eyes filled with tears.

"That ought to get you a nice Dawning gift," Jayesh said. "Spend it with a friend or two."

"I am," said Panther, blushing. "I met this guy who … he's really nice. I'm going to his family's house for the Dawning."

"Good," said Jayesh, patting her hand. "I feel like you're my daughter who's all grown up."

Panther got up and hugged him, leaking tears on his coat. 

When they parted a little later, Jayesh's heart felt lighter than it had in weeks.

"Thanks for setting that up," he said to Phoenix, who floated at his shoulder. "I'm glad Panther's finding her place."

"Me too," said Phoenix. He glanced along the street, which was alight with Dawning decorations. "Want to do some shopping? I have a list from Kari. I also have a special request from Connor. He wants the new Two of Spades dart gun that OMOLON has been advertising.

Jayesh laughed. "All right. Time to shop."

* * *

When Jayesh arrived back at the Tower, he was met by Nell, all bundled up in a parka with her Ghost snuggled into her collar. "Hey Jayesh! There you are! Drifter's holding a party tonight, want to come?"

"The Drifter?" Jayesh said doubtfully. He glanced toward the staircase that led down into the interior of the wall. Deep in the annex, several stories down, the Drifter made his lair and ran Gambit, a violent game the Vanguard officially knew nothing about. The Drifter was also known for his ability to eat anything. 

Nell read his expression. "Oh, don't worry, he's not doing the food. Everybody's supposed to bring something. Like a potluck."

"I'm going to have to decline," Jayesh said. "I have to …" He wracked his brain for something vague and yet urgent. "I need to talk to Shaw Han about things."

"Oh." Nell's face fell. "Always business. Oh come on, it's the Dawning! The Drifter said he'd share this liquor that he got from the Nine!"

"Now I'm definitely not going," Jayesh said. "Just warning you, it will taste like dust."

Nell laughed. "Fine, be a party pooper. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." She darted off, sliding on a patch of ice as she went.

"Guess I'm visiting with Shaw tonight," Jayesh muttered to Phoenix, at his shoulder. "Do you mind sending a message to ask if he can talk?"

"About what?" Phoenix asked. "His Ghost will want to know."

"Uh." Jayesh scratched a head. "Tell him I'll buy him a drink at Iva's."

"Right." Phoenix spun his shell. After a moment, he said, "Shaw accepts. He asks if two hours from now is all right."

"Tell him yes," Jayesh replied. He sighed and went to the Tower railing. Leaning his elbows on it, he gazed across the snowy City to the Traveler, its enigmatic white surface polished to a shine by the power emitted as it repaired itself. 

The day it had healed stood out as a moment of sheer glory in his mind. He, Kari, Connor, and Stephanie had stood at the railing and watched the rainbows and auroras that looped out of the Traveler's wounds, encircling the broken fragments, drawing them in. The very air had sang with Light, hot and crackling. The Guardians had shimmered with Light, too, sparkles and ripples covering their bodies. It had lasted for hours, and yet they all stood there, enraptured, empowered, strengthened, healed, delighted.

Their Ghosts had said that the Traveler felt like another Ghost--a very big, powerful one. Jayesh had reached out with his mind to find the Traveler alert, active, joyful. Its Light caressed him, filling him like a supercharge.

Then the parts drew inward, connecting like puzzle pieces. In a final burst of Light, the symphony fell silent. People had clapped and cheered. But from that moment, Jayesh had been unable to speak to the Traveler.

That sublime Light still burned within him, strong and steady. It was what Navota had tried to rip out of him. Maybe it was what had drawn her attention in the first place. Or maybe--and the thought worried him-- maybe she had torn apart Maeve and Cas to steal the extra Light from them.   


Jayesh went back to his quiet, empty apartment, but he couldn't bear to stay. He picked up his tablet and went to Iva's.

Iva's was a small bar and grill owned and operated by a retired Titan. It stayed open all night, and was often the only place that tired Guardians, newly arrived planetside, could get a hot meal at 3 AM.

This evening it was fairly empty, owing to a number of Dawning parties happening elsewhere. Jayesh ordered a snack and tea and sat in one of the cushier chairs with his tablet. There he read a book, exchanged text messages with Kari, and enjoyed the atmosphere until Shaw arrived.

Shaw arrived, swathed in a heavy cloak and hood sprinkled with snowflakes. He scraped off his boots on the entry mat, nodded to Jayesh, and went to the counter to order dinner from the girl working that evening. A few minutes later, he arrived with a platter of hot wings and fries.

"I buy food, you buy drinks," Shaw said with a grin.

"Fair trade," said Jayesh, and ordered a pitcher of house beer. He had a small glass, to be sociable, but went back to tea afterward.

"Heard about the Drifter's party?" Shaw said without preamble. "Rumor has it he has a pet Taken performing tricks."

"In the Tower?" Jayesh said in horror.

Shaw grinned and took a bite. "Just a rumor. Want to go down and keep an eye peeled after this?"

"Might as well," Jayesh said. "I have a friend there tonight, and I wouldn't want her to get hurt."

Shaw laughed. "Oh, I doubt Drifter would let anything happen. They call him the rat man, but he's more sly than that. He's got a good deal here in the Tower, and he wouldn't want to lose that. You ever play Gambit?"

They fell to discussing the ins and outs of the game. Jayesh had played once or twice. Shaw had been against it at first, and even spied on the Drifter for the Praxic Order. But when they discovered that Gambit was mostly harmless, and acted as a honeypot to draw out Guardians who were turning full Darkness, Shaw relaxed. He'd played a few tournaments with his team and ranked fairly high.

"I don't know what I'll do without them," he said, the light in his eyes suddenly going out. He stared into his glass and seemed to age fifty years. After a moment, he looked at Jayesh with the echo of his usual smile. "Ever do that? Lose somebody, then you forget they're gone and everything seems normal … then you page their Ghost and remember?"

Jayesh nodded. "Cayde."

"Cayde." Shaw rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm not over him, either. He was our Vanguard. Treated us Hunters really well. Gave us a ton of freedom, favored us. I think he was better than Andal Brask, in his way. And now … no Hunter Vanguard at all. The freaking Dare scares everyone off. Work the job until it kills you. What an offer, right?"

"You're not interested, then?" Jayesh said with a smirk.

Shaw shook his head emphatically. "Hell no. I couldn't work a desk job. I've got to do field work or I'd lose my mind." He drained his glass and refilled it. "What about you? Warlock, right?"

"Yes, but I've only been a Guardian about ten years," Jayesh replied. "Nine and three quarters, anyway. Not much to say. I like books?"

Shaw laughed. "Typical warlock. Study the Traveler and argue about circles, right? Pioneer new Light uses?"

"Or I can do this," Jayesh said. He made a second glass out of Light, filled it from a pitcher made of Light, dropped in Light ice cubes, then pretended to drink it.

Shaw slapped his thigh and laughed. "I know you, now! Didn't you do stand-up comedy down in the City theaters?"

"I worked with a theater troupe for a few years," Jayesh said, grinning. "I didn't tell the jokes, I just made the constructs."

"I spent so much glimmer on those shows," Shaw said. "After the Red War, we all needed a laugh."

"That's why I did it," Jayesh replied. "I wanted to help in any way I could. Just about killed myself healing during the plague winter."

"Maeve helped a lot, too," said Shaw. "I barely saw her that year. Hey, did you know that I'm the one who rediscovered pineapple? I found some out in the Hawaiian archipelago. The historians went nuts, trying to identify it."

"No kidding?" said Jayesh. "Eris Morn obsessed over pineapple. I've tried some. It's all right, but too sweet for me."

There was a pause as they worked on their food. Then Jayesh said, "My fireteam thinks you and I are related."

"I had noticed the resemblance," Shaw said, wiping his hands on a napkin. "Where were you resurrected?"

"The Himalayas, somewhere."

"Hey, me too. Getting back to the City was a hike and a half. Had to beg a ride from a passing jumpship."

"I found a fireteam who brought me in," said Jayesh with a grin. "Boy, was I a blueberry. I pestered the Speaker constantly about the Traveler. I wanted to talk to it so bad, I climbed up into it the night the Red Legion attacked. Probably saved my life."

"That was you?" said Shaw. "The news said you lied."

"I'm not bright enough to make that up," Jayesh said. "If I had, I'd have been much more complimentary. The Traveler talked to me with an avatar, and he made me so mad, I wanted to punch him. Multiple times."

"He?" Shaw said. "I thought the Traveler was a she. The Gardener and so forth."

Jayesh shrugged. "The Traveler may exhibit feminine traits, but it communicated with me in a form I could most relate to. I think it does that with everyone. Kind of a mirror image of yourself, if that makes sense."

Shaw nodded. "It does. So you weren't some lunatic, then. That makes me feel better. It'd be awkward to be related to a nutcase."

"Can our Ghosts find out?" Jayesh asked. "Compare DNA or something?"

"Let's see." Shaw snapped his fingers and his Ghost appeared. "Hey Lance, can you do that?"

"I can try," Lance replied. 

Phoenix appeared, and the two Ghosts began with exchanging data in brief pulses of Light.

"Do Guardians have DNA?" Shaw laughed. "After resurrecting so many times, does it matter anymore?"

"Well, I have two kids," Jayesh said. "So … yes?"

"Wait, really?" said Shaw. "You married?"

"To a Guardian from my first fireteam," Jayesh said. "She's off at Acotango with the kids. Light, I miss them."

"Tough break," said Shaw. "I've been married twice, non-Guardians both times. Outlived both of them. Tears your heart out and leaves you lesser. But I can't stand being alone. I'll probably start dating again after the Dawning, see if another girl wants to throw in her lot with a scoundrel like me."

"Scoundrel, eh?" said Jayesh, finishing his beer and switching to tea. "The rumors of street racing are true?"

"Hell yeah," said Shaw. He launched into the intricacies of sparrow modifications and how he only raced at 4 AM, when the roads were empty. "I'll show you some videos of my races once the Ghosts are done. Man, puts the Sparrow Racing League to absolute shame."

"Speaking of which," said Phoenix, as he and Lance flew back down to the table. "We've found that your genetic similarity averages out to fifty percent. That's the accepted range for siblings. If you were cousins, it would be less."

"No kidding?" Shaw exclaimed. He shook Jayesh's hand. "What do you know. What are the odds of brothers becoming Guardians?"

"Very long odds," said Lance quietly. "Phoenix and I noticed that both of you have powerful Light. Perhaps it ran in your family."

"That would be something," said Jayesh, studying Shaw with new eyes. "Do you remember anything about your past life?"

Shaw sat back in his chair, his face suddenly shadowed. After a moment, he said, "When I was a new Guardian, I obsessed about my past life. I almost remembered things. There were these dreams that just … haunted me. There was no Vanguard in those days, just a lot of lightbearers and ordinary people trying to build a city. Some Guardians went and asked for wishes from the Ahamkara. The dragons were all too happy to grant us whatever we wanted, because they knew we'd have to repay them later. We built the City with the strength they granted us. We wished some of the base architecture into being when we lacked the materials to build it. I watched all this, how the big dragons granted big wishes and the little ones could only manage lesser things. So I … I found a young Ahamkara--young and whippy and hungry. His name was Ata. I brought a mirror and wished to see my past in it, leading up to my death."

Jayesh leaned his chin on one hand and listened, intrigued.

"Ata grew bigger," Shaw continued. "That was my first clue that I'd done wrong. Second was my Ghost begging me not to look in that mirror, to smash it. But I looked anyway." He paused and took a long drink. "I smashed it afterward. And I killed Ata. I still wear his bones. He laughs at me."

"What did you see?" Jayesh asked.

"I saw myself," Shaw said slowly. "But I was wearing the furs and leather of people in that region thousands of years ago. I had a younger brother who looked a lot like you. I was playing politics. These priests supplanted our village's leadership. I don't know where they came from. They led me down the merry path, promised me power and riches. But my brother kept getting in the way, pointing out the corruption, making himself unpopular. When they said to kill him, I did." He looked away.

"Did you toss him off a cliff?" Jayesh asked.

Shaw nodded once. Then he looked up, startled. "How'd you know?"

"I remember a little," Jayesh replied. "Dreamed some of it. Falling and hitting the rocks. Everything you're saying makes so much sense."

"Well. I'm sorry, for what it's worth," Shaw said. "It was like watching a movie where the actor had my face. I'm not that man anymore. Neither are you."

"The Light is all about second chances," said Jayesh. "For some reason, it selected us both for this new life. And you know? I'm glad it's worked out this way."

Shaw studied him for a moment. "I wish it hadn't come at the cost of my team. But I gained a brother, so that's something."

"Definitely not nothing," Jayesh agreed. "I'd invite you to our fireteam, but we're waiting on orders to be dispatched to Europa. The inquiry may delay that."

"You're the chumps they picked?" Shaw said, raising his eyebrows. "What, Zavala throws the young teams at unknown threats now?"

Jayesh shrugged. "I don't know why. Maybe we're expendable."

"Or maybe he trusts you," Shaw said, leaning his elbows on the table. "He might think you're capable of meeting the Darkness without it destroying you."

"Maybe so," Jayesh said. "I hope that's the case. Anyway … we should get out there and check on the Drifter's party."

"Right." Shaw stood up and buttoned his coat. "It was starting to snow out there."

Jayesh lifted his own jacket from the back of the chair. It had once belonged to a Hunter. As he pulled it on over his casual pants and shirt, Shaw looked at him oddly.  "Why aren't you in warlock robes?"

"I'm not on duty," Jayesh said. "And my good set had Hive muck on them. They're still at the cleaner's."

"You'd make a good Hunter," Shaw said, slapping him on the back.

Jayesh pulled on his hood. "Cayde always said he'd wished I'd been one. He kidded me about it all the time."

"Damn," Shaw said. "I miss Cayde."

They headed out into a vigorous snowstorm and plodded down to the annex. There they found a rowdy party in full swing. Music shook the walls and people were dancing around the Drifter's mote bank, which swirled with sinister Darkness energy. Several Ghosts were acting as lighting rigs, shining colored spotlights around the floor and walls. The Drifter manned a ten foot table covered in various food articles. He held an eclair in one hand and a slice of pie in the other, and was laughing with a group of Guardians in Gambit armor.

Before they could enter, a huge Titan with a red snake glowing across his armor stepped in their way. "Not you," he growled, blocking Shaw's way. "No snitches allowed." He turned to Jayesh. "You go on. Drifter likes you."

"It's fine, I'll stay out here," Jayesh said, taking a quick look inside. There were no Taken. It just looked like a normal, if loud, party. Nell and Grant were dancing by the mote bank, and seemed to be having a great time. The new Guardian, Winona, was cautiously chatting to a team of girls in Gambit armor, who seemed to be trying to talk her into joining a game.  


"Looks secure to me," said Shaw. "Hey. Want to see what Hunters do for fun at the Dawning?"

"Do I want to know?" Jayesh asked.

"Sure!" Shaw said. "Look, if you're my brother, you need to get used to Hunter culture. Come on."

He led Jayesh to a supply closet, where he secured a five gallon bucket. He carried it to a bathroom, where he filled it with water. Then he lugged it out to the Tower walk.

"This isn't vandalism, is it?" Jayesh said, trailing behind him doubtfully.

"Nope," Shaw replied. "Just a very old tradition. We did this when the walls were only half built." He carried his bucket out past the buildings, onto the empty wall where there were no lights. He lifted the bucket onto the parapet, tipped it, and poured water down the face of the seventy-story edifice.

"What on Earth?" Jayesh asked, watching the water cascade into the night.

Shaw grinned at him and didn't answer. He carried the bucket back for more water.

After three trips, he stashed the bucket back in its closet. "Meet me out here tomorrow morning," Shaw said. "It's Dawning's Eve and we have a tradition."

"Will do," said Jayesh. He went home, amused and mystified. He also felt less lonely than he had in weeks.


	4. Celebration

When Jayesh woke up the next morning, he had a long, detailed letter waiting from Kari, and a shorter one from Connor, his six year old. Connor was a Guardian with a Ghost, and sending messages to his parents was his latest obsession.

"Dear Dad,

How are you? I am fine. Can you come for the Dawning tomorrow? 

Love, Connor."

Jayesh glanced at Phoenix. The Ghost said, "The Vanguard has cleared visits through all next week."

Jayesh picked up his tablet and typed,

"Dear Connor,

I'm doing fine. I miss you. Have you been good for your mother? Look for me tomorrow afternoon.

Love, 

Dad."

Then he wrote a long letter to Kari to explain about Shaw Han being his blood brother. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, yet. The man was a stranger, and Jayesh's exact opposite. But it was heartening to know that the Traveler had granted him a second chance, too. Jayesh had been haunted by his death all his second life, only remembering vague impressions of being executed. Hearing it from Shaw's point of view had filled the holes. It had also given him closure on that particular question.

He climbed out of bed and took a hot shower, then dressed in casual clothes with a heavy coat. The snowstorm had ended, but the temperature had plunged. Phoenix informed him that the snow was topped with a layer of ice, and to walk carefully.

Jayesh made his way up to the Tower walk. Robot frames were busy shoveling the sidewalks and sprinkling salt. People were already moving about, sometimes sliding on the walks. It was a dim, gray twilight, as the sun wouldn't rise until nearly noon. Even then, it would barely peek above the horizon, then set again. The day before the shortest day of the year was a long, cold, dim one, as were the weeks leading up to it. The Dawning lights strung everywhere pushed back the faint daylight and added color and cheer to the world.

Jayesh ventured forth to secure a hot breakfast. But before he reached the door leading to the Tower cafeteria, Shaw sent him a message.

"Hey Jayesh, meet me at that spot on the wall. You know the one."

The warlock changed directions and picked his way along the icy walkway. "Phoenix, what's he up to?"

"There are quite a few Guardians there," Phoenix replied. "I think they may be wall skating."

"No way, really?" Jayesh had heard of wall skating, but had never seen anyone do it. It was one of those things that Hunters bragged about after a few drinks. It involved either skates or ice, and the Guardian in question would attempt to skate down the side of the wall--all seventy stories of it. The buttressed shape of the wall, where it flared out at the bottom, made for a ramp. Sticking the landing was the hardest part, as most Guardians died on impact. The Vanguard frowned on this sport, so it had to be played on the sly.

Jayesh reached the place where Shaw had dumped water the night before. A group of Hunters clustered against the parapet, looking over. Jayesh looked, too. The water had become an icy slick down the wall. The buttress at the bottom was thick with snow, and there were already tracks where someone had tried it out.

Shaw greeted Jayesh with a slap on the back. "Ever tried wall skating?"

"I've heard of it," Jayesh replied. "Never seen it in action."

"Then watch and learn, little brother," said Shaw, jumping up on the parapet. He saluted the other Hunters, then leaped off.

He slid down the icy wall as if surfing, one foot forward, leaning far back to keep from overbalancing. He shot down the wall, one, five, ten stories, gaining speed as he went. The Hunters cheered. Jayesh watched, wide-eyed. It was hard to see Shaw in the dim light, but he became visible again as he hit the snow. Unfortunately, his speed was so great that the snow tripped him. He wiped out and tumbled end over end the last ten stories. The Hunters groaned.

"The trick is to stay alive all the way to the bottom," one Hunter told Jayesh. "Shaw's good, but the snow is a challenge "

Far below, the distant speck lay still at the base of the wall. A tiny point of Light appeared as his Ghost began resurrecting him.

Footsteps rang on the walk behind them. Jayesh turned to see Lord Shaxx approaching, his helmet with its single horn distinctive in the twilight. "What's going on, Guardians?" he boomed. "Lose something?"

"Uh, sure," said the Hunters. "Just admiring the view. Right."

At that moment, Shaw Han transmatted back to the top of the wall in a swirl of particles. "Did you see that?" he laughed, slapping his friends and brother on the backs. "That was awesome! Even the snow at the bottom!" He turned and saw Shaxx. His grin faded.

Shaxx folded his massive arms. As the Crucible handler, he stood head and shoulders above most other Guardians. If he disapproved of their actions, they were indeed busted.

"Wall skating?" Shaxx said. "That is dangerous, Guardians. Civilians might get the wrong idea."

"That's why we do it on Dawning's Eve," said Shaw Han. "It's too dark to see us."

Shaxx stood unmoving for a long moment. Jayesh cringed inwardly, waiting for the huge Titan to punch Shaw's head off for rule breaking.

Then Shaxx walked forward and looked over the parapet. "Looks like you iced it properly," he boomed. "Let a Titan educate you in wall skating." He vaulted over the parapet and dropped out of sight. Everyone leaned over to watch, shocked and delighted.

Shaxx's form was more hunched than Shaw's, more compact. During the first drop, he allowed himself to freefall, turning somersaults in the air to control his position. Just before he hit the snow, he drew on his Solar Light and melted a track straight through it to the ground. He reached the bottom in one piece and raised a fiery hammer in salute.

Shaxx transmatted back to the top amid cheers from the Hunters. "I blazed a path," he reported. "Reaching the bottom should be easier now. That snowbank was four feet thick."

As he spoke, Nell and Grant-4 walked up. Nell was swathed in a heavy winter cloak with only her eyes showing. Grant wore a heavy coat like Jayesh's in lieu of his Titan armor. His orange eyes scanned the gathering. "Jayesh! Some kind of party?"

"No more parties," Nell groaned. "I am so hung over. I'll never drink again as long as I live."

"You had one glass, Firefly," Grant told her.

"It wasn't the size of the glass," Nell replied. "It was what was in it."

"Not up to wall skating, then?" Jayesh teased.

"No," Nell said. "But I'll watch. Is that Shaxx?" She and Grant stepped to the parapet to watch the progress of each jumper.

Shaw Han found Jayesh. "Come on, you try it!"

Jayesh gulped. "Uh, no thanks."

"Come on!" Shaw urged. "It's tradition! We skated the walls as they were being built!"

"I don't like dying," Jayesh admitted.

Shaw rolled his eyes. "You're a Guardian. It's part of the job. Come on! Try it!"

The other Hunters joined in, jeering that a warlock had no chance of showing them up. At last, his honor at stake at the reputation of warlocks to uphold, Jayesh jumped.

His feet touched the icy wall exactly once. Then he fell parallel to the wall, the freezing wind whistling in his ears. He tried to hit the slope feet-first, but his position was wrong, and he hit the melted groove in the snow sideways. He shot to the bottom of the wall in a white cloud, where Phoenix had to resurrect him.

Jayesh transmatted back to the top in a wild adrenaline high. His whole body felt loose and light, and his head whirled. He high-fived everyone, including Shaxx.

"Again?" Shaw Han asked.

"Never again!" Jayesh exclaimed, his voice coming out higher than he'd intended. "Terrifying!"

"What is the meaning of this?" a new voice broke in.

The crowd turned and quieted. Commander Zavala stalked toward them, his parade armor making him seem at least ten feet tall and as wide as a truck. His blue eyes glowed as brightly as the Dawning lights, but in a much less cheerful way. An air of authority surrounded him, like a parent who had found a child drawing on a wall with a marker.

Shaw Han bowed. "Hello, Commander. We were wall skating."

Zavala glanced over the parapet at the ice slick and the plowed track in the snow. "I cannot allow this travesty," he said, turning to the crowd. Everyone cringed except Shaxx. "None of you understand the gravity of such a sport."

"Please, sir," Shaw said. "It's tradition."

"I am aware," Zavala replied. "Over the years, the original technique has been forgotten. Do you know who started this tradition?"

Then, to Jayesh's complete shock, Zavala stepped up on the parapet. He summoned a Void shield to one arm, threw it down the wall, and leaped after it. He caught it with his feet and surfed down the wall with flawless balance.

The crowd roared in delight and astonishment. Jayesh was yelling, "Zavala started it? Zavala?" But nobody heard him.

The Vanguard Commander reached the bottom in a perfect run, and raised his fists and shield to them from the ground. Then he transmatted back to the top, where the crowd converged on him, laughing and cheering. The usually serious Zavala grinned and accepted their adulation.

After that, a few more Hunters tried it, but the crowd mostly dispersed. There was no point in jumping when the boss had just shown everyone up.

* * *

Connor waited near the main doors of the Acotango fortress, anxiously watching for his father. The whole place was underground, and the endless concrete walls and floor bored him. Connor had found his way into the hangers multiple times, and from there, outdoors. The guards were becoming used to finding their little escape artist in places he shouldn't be. For a short, chubby six-year-old, Connor had no fear. His Ghost, Varan, healed any injury and could bring him back if he died. Connor had never died, but he didn't worry about it. 

His biggest worry was whether his father would make it for the Dawning. It was past noon. The outer doors had been open all day, admitting blinding sunlight and frigid air from the snowscape outside. Guardians came and went, but mostly they came and stayed, visiting family and friends. Most carried in packages and boxes, laughing with companions, or scanning the interior with eager expressions.

Connor perched himself on a crate, out of the way, and maintained his vigil, eyes fixed on the doors. Every so often, Varan would say, "Your mother's checking in. You're not freezing, are you?"

"I'm fine," Connor replied. "Dad will be here soon, I know it." He grinned at Varan from the depths of his fur-trimmed hood. He had his father's dark hair and eyes, as well as his wavy black hair. Varan gazed at him fondly. Few Ghosts had the opportunity to see their Guardians grow up, and she loved him dearly.

Connor returned to watching the entrance, drumming his heels against the crate. When two Guardians entered the doors, he ignored them. Dad would be alone. But Varan spun her shell and said, "Look."

Connor did and identified his father at once, even with his helmet on. He leaped off the crate with a shriek of excitement and galloped toward him. "Dad! Dad!"

Jayesh turned, caught him in mid-stride and swept him off his feet. "Con! Come here!" He laughed and hugged Connor against his coat, then pulled off his helmet to kiss him on both cheeks. "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you!" Connor exclaimed, wiping his face. "It's been ages and ages! Who's this?" He looked at the stranger who had accompanied his father. He'd removed his helmet, too, and smiled in a friendly, uncertain way.

"This is your uncle, Shaw Han," said Jayesh. "I invited him to spend the Dawning with us. Shaw, this is my son, Connor."

Jayesh set Connor down. Connor shook hands with Shaw, as he'd been taught. "Nice to meet you," Connor said. "Did you bring me any presents?"

Shaw laughed. "I'm afraid not. I wanted to meet everyone, first."

"Well, come on!" Connor exclaimed, taking both their hands and tugging them forward with all his strength. Both men staggered. "Mom's been cooking all day! This is going to be great!"

Shaw gave Jayesh a questioning glance. "The kid's strong."

"Titan," Jayesh said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a Titan," Connor said proudly, leading them down the main corridor to an elevator. "Dad won't let me have a gun and armor until I'm big. Are you a Titan, Mr. Han?"

"Call me Shaw," he chuckled. "And no, I'm a Hunter."

"Grant-4 is a Titan," Connor said. "I'm going to grow taller than him. But I don't want to be an Exo."

"I'm pretty sure you'll stay human," Jayesh laughed. "Come on, let's get to our rooms."

The elevator took them three floors down to the living areas. The hallways smelled of various people's Dawning feasts. Laughter and voices rang muffled through each door. Connor ran to one halfway down the hall and swiped his key card through the lock. He held the door open for his father and uncle. "Mom!" he yelled. "Dad's here! And he brought Uncle Shaw!"

They entered the small living area of the tiny apartment. The concrete walls had been brightened by colorful posters of landscapes, and the floor was softened by rugs. It smelled deliciously of baking meat and spices.

Stephanie dashed in, her long black hair flying behind her like a comet. "Daddy!" she squealed. Jayesh knelt and caught her, lifting her off her feet in a hug. Stephanie hugged him as fiercely as a three-year-old could. Then she sat up, looked into his face and said, "Did you bring me a Ghost?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetie," Jayesh said. "But I brought you an uncle. This is Shaw Han."

Stephanie regarded Shaw soberly, her dark eyes deep and thoughtful. "What's an uncle?"

"Your father's brother," Jayesh said.

Stephanie accepted this. She shook Shaw's hand, too. "Hi."

"Hi," said Shaw, beaming at her. "You have cute kids, Jayesh."

"Thanks," said Jayesh. He let Stephanie slide to the floor. "Where's your mom?"

As he spoke, Kari entered the room, all smiles. She was as fair as Jayesh was dark, her fox-brown hair dyed purple at the tips. It curled around her face and shoulders, making her appear soft and feminine. She wore a set of warlock robes in blue and white, for the holiday, and her belly bulged in a noticeable lump. She went to Jayesh and hugged him tight, tucking her face into his neck. "I'm so glad you came," she whispered. Then she released him and hugged Shaw, too, although not as tightly. "And you came, too! I'm so glad you two figured out that you're family. I can see the resemblance." Kari stepped back, looking from one face to the other. 

Shaw stared at her, then looked at his brother. "How'd you land a girl like this?"

"Accident, mostly," Jayesh said, beaming at Kari. "She's a Stormcaller. Don't let her looks deceive you. She's a monster in a fight."

Kari laughed. "Oh, stop. You're too kind, Shaw. Come into the kitchen! I've been keeping the food hot."

They followed her through a doorway and sat at a table set for five. Connor and Stephanie took their seats and chattered about the preparations they'd been making, and the adventures they'd had, and talking about presents. Shaw didn't say much, but he watched the children and Kari with wonder in his eyes. Few Guardians married, and fewer were able to carry pregnancies to term. This little family was the stuff of fantasy, and Shaw was right in the middle of it.

Then Kari served a rack of lamb, and there wasn't much talking for a while. She kept pulling more and more food out of the refrigerator. Shaw and Jayesh stuffed themselves and went back for more. Kari grew happier the more they ate. She had been cooking for days, mostly to keep herself from missing her husband so much. Seeing him and his newfound brother enjoying each dish was the payoff for her hard work.

After they ate, Jayesh and Kari washed dishes. Shaw took the children into the living room and taught them to bounce a ball off the concrete wall and catch it.

Kari seized the opportunity to kiss Jayesh extensively and run her fingers through his hair. "How are you?" she murmured. "I mean, really."

"Barely keeping it together," he whispered, nuzzling her. "I've needed you so badly."

"I'll take care of you," she replied softly, gazing into his eyes, seeking the spark of Light that danced there. "Shaw seems nice."

"He's a good guy," Jayesh said, collecting the plates. "He was going to be alone for the Dawning, since he lost his whole team. I had to bring him along."

They talked as they washed dishes and tidied up. Kari felt herself relaxing for the first time in weeks. Jayesh did, too. The unspoken trust between them soothed and calmed them both, the other's presence acting as a balance. They each knew that no matter where their mate went in the solar system, they would remain faithful and trustworthy, their love undiminished. Kari couldn't wait to have him all to herself for the night.

Once dishes were finished, Jayesh and Kari entered the living room and sat down.

"Guess what time it is?" Jayesh said, clasping his hands.

"Presents!" Connor exclaimed.

"Presents!" Jayesh agreed. He gestured at his Ghost. Phoenix began transmatting wrapped gifts from his memory storage into Jayesh's hands. Jayesh passed them out.

Connor tore the wrapping off a Two of Spades replica dart gun. He yelled in excitement and began loading it with foam darts.

Stephanie opened a smaller gun, also equipped with darts, and she and her brother immediately waged war on each other.

Shaw received a new Hunter's cloak. It wasn't strictly new, but Hunters passed around cloaks as badges of honor. 

"That belonged to a friend of mine," said Jayesh. "He traded it for Cayde's cloak as a promise to avenge his death. I kept the other. Your cloak's worn through, so I thought you could use an alternate."

"Thanks," Shaw said, holding it up and fingering the material. "It's a foot too long, but I can hem it. How tall was your friend?"

"About six foot eight," said Jayesh with a grin.

To Kari, Jayesh gave a box filled with coils of wire, bits of metal, glass beads, and other bits and pieces salvaged from the ruins of Earth's cities. "I knew you needed more materials for building models," he told her, kissing her cheek. "There's not a lot of salvage out here, so I collected a few handfuls everywhere I went."

Kari's eyes filled with tears. Her model-building kept her sane, and Jayesh knew how much fresh materials meant to her. She mouthed, "Thank you," without speaking.

After that, Jayesh and Shaw played dart gun wars with Connor and Stephanie. Jayesh was amused to hear Shaw lecturing the children on combat tactics. "Keep your back to the wall and check your sight lines. Use your ears. You can tell an enemy's location by sound, sometimes. Check the corners when you enter a room. Could be an ambush."

Connor swung into the living room and traded dart fire with Jayesh. 

"Trigger discipline!" Shaw called after him. "Finger beside the trigger, not on it!"

"But I was shooting," said Connor, reloading his gun with darts.

"Fine," said Shaw, grinning at Jayesh behind Connor's back. "But when you're not shooting, finger off the trigger."

They played mock-war until Kari served apple pie. Then a truce was declared, and everyone crowded around the kitchen table again. The pie was declared excellent, and vanished within fifteen minutes.

After that, the children were tired. Jayesh produced an armful of their own books and puzzles from home, and the children settled down with them. Then the adults talked and talked, swapping stories and getting to know each other.

"I've been cleared of the inquiry," Jayesh said. "I had to talk to the Cormorant Blade before I left. They've been investigating the deaths of the fireteam and ruled that my team had nothing to do with it. Good thing our Ghosts kept comprehensive mission logs."

"And footage," Phoenix chimed in. All their Ghosts hung out near the ceiling, playing their own games of tag or hide and seek. "We recorded tons of footage, and the Blade wanted it all."

"Wish it were that simple for me," said Shaw. "I'm still in trouble. They're saying they'll pull me from active duty and make me a trainer for new Guardians. I did pretty well with Winona, I guess. She's scored high in her classes."

"That's better than being sentenced to forced labor and having your Ghost locked up," Kari said. "That's what they used to do to Guardians who screwed up. Now they just hand you to the Praxic Order for rehabilitation."

Shaw shuddered. "Thank the Light they're not throwing me to the Order. I'll take the change in jobs, thanks."

The hours ticked by and the short day turned swiftly to night. Kari and Jayesh put the children to bed, and Kari made up a bed on the sofa for Shaw. Then she and Jayesh cuddled up in their own bed, harder and narrower than their bed at home.

"When will they let us go back to the Tower?" Kari asked.

"When Europa is sorted," Jayesh said, his face buried in her hair. "I'll probably get my orders around the new year."

"I wish it wasn't you," Kari whispered. "Why is it always you?"

"Nell and Grant are going, too," Jayesh replied. "We have a pretty good track record. All that stuff in the Reef. Tours in the Dreadnaught. All the times we've fought Taken. And our last stint on the Moon."

"The Moon is why I'm worried," Kari replied, burrowing her face against his neck. "You told them how even looking at a pyramid made you black out, right?"

"I did," Jayesh said, stroking her. "But the Vanguard thinks the new safeguards built into my gear should let me handle it. It filters out that particular interference."

"What for?" Kari asked. "So you can talk to it? The last time you talked to a creature of Darkness, Riven ate the Light out of you."

Jayesh was silent for a long moment, remembering. "Well. The pyramids aren't Riven. They're … chatty. Eris Morn had all kinds of messages from them. I'm not sure if we're dealing with aliens, or if the pyramids, themselves, are alive. That's one thing I'm being sent to find out." He kissed her. "Better me than you, lovelight."

"I wish it was me," she murmured, stroking his hair back from his forehead. "Just once, I wish I could face this instead of you."

"You did," he whispered. "When the Shadow of Earth tracked us down."

"Don't mention her," Kari snarled, clutching him in sudden ferocity. "I'm still angry at what she did to you. And me. And she was going to murder the kids. I hope she never gets out of rehab."

"She's insane," Jayesh said. "Last I heard, they have her locked up, and her Ghost watches her from outside."

Kari smiled grimly. "That's her fault for putting Hive runes on her armor. The song is the same as the singer."

"My point is," Jayesh said, "you fought for me then. I'm going to face Darkness, itself, and fight for you. With the Traveler gone silent, you're all I have left."

Kari trembled, holding back a sob. "Don't let it destroy you. I can't lose another husband."

"I'll come back," Jayesh said. "I promise."

Those words echoed in his mind for days and weeks afterward. He had promised to return to Kari, no matter what it cost him, and a promise to Kari was a promise to the Light, itself. Later, as he stood on the icy plains of Europa and faced the black pyramid on the horizon, that promise steadied his heart.

* * *

The end


End file.
